


gold switch blade.

by daddysin



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (mainly just Dryden being Dryden but also - protecting you), F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of marriage, Overprotective Dryden, Overprotective Reader, Power Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also part 2 will be smutty this is just sort of a ... lead up - a bit of padding if you will, like Dryden is SUCH A SOFTIE for you and you only and we love!, listen - i watch one romance movie and my brain goes: mhm - now write about one of your faves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddysin/pseuds/daddysin
Summary: To love and to fuck and to only see ourselves.And remember this.





	gold switch blade.

**Author's Note:**

> im writing fluff. can you believe?

It’s a guilty pleasure. Wearing his shirts, trying on his rings. Makes you feel powerful almost, who would dare to speak out of turn to someone Dryden trusted with not only his life but his wares?

One that wanted his blood to decorate the walls and floors of the yacht. Dryden had never come to you and mentioned insubordination before, but you weren’t naive enough to think there wasn’t one single person out there who didn’t think he was becoming soft or weak under the likes of you.

Of course, you chalked it up to jealousy. Many of the people who had expressed such distaste were people who wanted to get close to your lover themselves. Mainly at parties, drunk and without inhibitions what was stopping someone from whispering in the ears of others and until all opinions changed on your relationship. This wasn’t a bother to you as much as it was Dryden, if you were honest you couldn’t give a fuck what yarns were spun at a party that both of you hated equally in attending. _(The drink helped you socialize and the food kept you from becoming irate.)_

At the end of the night, for you, everything ended the same. Dryden would say his goodbyes as would you, his hand would find the small of your back and lead you to the elevator and before you could even step out and remove a single bracelet from your wrist, you are whisked to the bedroom. You wake up in his arms, you have breakfast, you spend every waking moment together.

Dryden believes though, while jealousy is a cruel mistress and even though you’ve expressed it’s not of concern because you will only have eyes for him and him you, that evil deeds should not go unpunished. Perhaps that, making a spectacle of those who dare utter your name with so much as a sneer will feel his wrath. That and, Dryden would never stop whining about it otherwise. It’s cute, in an odd way.

“Playing dress up?”

Just the sound of his voice is enough to close your eyes in bliss. You play what he said over and over and over again in your head, as if he hadn’t just said it to you. As if he isn’t right behind you carefully removing and hanging up his cloak.

“Of course, who wouldn’t want to be Dryden Vos?” You question, eyebrow quirked.

“I suppose not many, but simply for power and my connections” he places a hand on your waist, kissing your cheek softly.

He moves to make himself a drink and your eyes follow him every step. He was something of a wonder to you, all height, lanky body and prominent striations to his face. When you’d first met, it wasn’t fear you’d felt. Awe, awe would be a better word. For up until that moment he was a whisper, a tall tale told among gossips, the stories went from mildly believable to completely outlandish. You weren’t the only one who’s taken an immediate liking.

Dryden, (regardless of where he was in the room), would always search for you. Trying to catch your eyes, holding you in a stare. Waiting for you to approach he wouldn’t dare approach you himself. Both of you completely stubborn, not wishing to look like lovesick idiots being drawn to each other like magnets. But, sometime during that night you’d ended up in the same circle, debating. Sharing opinions and rather heated ones too with certain diplomatic parties and you remember the small smile he hid behind a flute of champagne when you had spit a few choice words at a certain party who believed “slave trading was the way of the future”.

“Oh? And what else is there to being such a powerful man? What guilty pleasures to you revel in that people are too power hungry to see?”

Dryden pauses, turns, smiles softly. “You. Many have, propositioned me. Throwing credits in my face, I had one man come into my office sit across for me and ask if you’d do him the honour of being a concubine.”

“And?”

He chuckles, softly tilting you chin up with his thumb and forefinger, “I killed him”

He says it with pride, an air about it that almost screams, _“yes my love, for you I’d kill everyone and then myself if it’s what you asked. What you begged”_. He sighs, content in just this intimate moment between you both.

There isn’t anything significant happening, nothing of interest just simply enjoying each other’s company. Being able to feel comfortable to not need to say anything.

“I’ve made time. To look at the places you suggested. I don’t understand why a holiday is so important.”

You laugh, “You wouldn’t. You’re more than happy to live each passing day in this metal prison. Wouldn’t you like to feel rain on your skin or sand between your toes?”

He grimaced, “Not necessarily”

You smile, placing a hand on his shoulder, “And if one day we ... marry? You wish for us to have the wedding, reception and the honeymoon here?”

You’re teasing. He knows you’re teasing.

“Perhaps I do. I could blow up some balloons, hang up some pity streamers. Might even not get you a proper dress, it’ll end up torn regardless”

Dryden smirks, the bastard.

“You’re a beast Dryden Vos. To think I was going to wear the prettiest shade of white, silk too.”

He murmurs something under his breath before sitting on the edge of his desk, spreading his legs so you can fit between them as he pulls you in by the small of your back.

“Silk?” He speaks softly, lips parted head tilted back so he can look into your eyes with that soul-searching stare.

“Completely soft to the touch”

He sets his square glass down beside him, pulling you to finally be fully against him. Pressed against every part of him as Dryden’s lips trace the naked skin of sternum and collarbone.

“Is that what you wish?” He murmurs against the skin of your chest.

Tongue darting out slowly and softly.

“Hm?” You question as if almost in a daze.

“Marriage? I will marry you. I _want_ to marry you”

You gasp, stumble back, but his hands stop you from creating too much distance. His hands resting softly and comfortably on your waist.

You can see the worry, the anger that he’s said the wrong thing. That now, he’s lost the best part that he has.

You’d only ever had an argument with Dryden once. Over something as stupid, as entirely insolent as a miscommunication. On both your parts, your cheeks burn at the memory.

You’d never seen him so furious, with you. Many men and women had found themselves on the receiving end of your lovers’ rage, he’d always been very ruthless it proved to be useful though, no one had ever second guessed his plans and you stood beside him at every turn. You trusted and respected Dryden and you’d hope he’d do the same.

You remember vividly his striations turning red, becoming angry as he shouted. Out of confusion, anger, maybe even heartbreak that you could assume such a thing. He’d shouted and thrown opulent jewelry and clothes around as he pleaded why, _why_ you’d think he’d replace you after he’d sacrificed so much. You’d been embarrassed, you’d jumped to such a large conclusion when you saw him becoming close to a smuggler under the rule of Crimson Dawn. You’d become so protective over him by then. You’d truly fallen for Dryden by that time. Out of fear of never being able to speak to him again, you’d simply uttered _“Because I love you. Don’t let me lose you”_.

An idiotic thing to say you now realize, if he had chosen to abandon you that day it would’ve been for good reason. It was, ultimately, your mistake.

“You haven’t said anything. You’re silent. Please, say something” he stands, worry in his eyes.

“Marriage I ... would that be-? With being the leader of Crimson Dawn, your plate is already so full Dryden.”

“I can handle the work of having a wife I’m sure. You’ve been like my wife up until this point this will just make things more official.” He takes your hands in his, “I would adore nothing more than to come back to my quarters and to be able to address you as such. Besides,” he sighs, “if anything were to happen- “

“Don’t” you pull your hands from his. Lip quivering.

“It won’t” Dryden reassures, “but it is something we can’t avoid forever. I would want you take over after me. You would rule this place with an iron grip, I would trust you to make the right decisions. Appease those I work for. You understand?” Dryden leans in to kiss you, you pull away.

This stupid, stupid, lovable man. He was truly willing to risk everything, including his reputation once he lives with the stars, all because of love. He trusts you enough to leave everything and more. He knows you’ll keep his empire safe. It makes your heart swell.

“Why would you want to marry me?”

He laughs, “As if there is someone else to marry? There is no one I love quite as much as you. Next you’ll be asking me to find a concubine for children” He shakes his head, still chortling to himself.

You spin, “You wish to have children with me, too?”

He seems to then realize he’s said it, out loud. And not thinking to himself as he usually does. “Yes, of course. Our children will take on long after our reign, and our children’s, children and so forth.”

“Do not tease me Dryden”

He smirks, “But I do love teasing, you crinkle your eyebrows in such a certain way ...” he pauses, “love,” he continues once he’s noticed a smile has returned to your face since your last round of playful banter, “if you wish not to marry I will not push you. I only ask of you that you spend everyday with me till my last. I don’t know if I could bear to see you marry another” His striations redden at the mention of such a thing, his adrenaline going wild, completely at the mercy of his temperament.

“Dryden,” you place a hand on his cheek, his skin settles, eyelids flutter “of course I wish to marry you. There is not one person, not out of all the stars, the planets, the whole universe! That I’d rather wake up to every morning, to hold and protect. I’ll admit I was, surprised. I didn’t believe you’d want to marry, a man who leads such a busy and dangerous life ... I didn’t think you’d want me tied up in it.”

He hums, placing a kiss to the palm of your hand, “You are as strong as anyone here, as strong as me, as strong as my Hylobon Enforcers. I believe with full confidence; you can protect yourself long after I am gone”

“Wherever you’re going, I will be going too, husband”

He smiles at that, “And I you, wife”

Dryden leans into you, forehead pressed to yours. He’s bent at an awkward angle to do so, you have to hide your laugh.


End file.
